


【青春疼痛不知所云抑郁症文学】丧火

by Aozumi_Tsuki



Series: 原创短篇小说集 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aozumi_Tsuki/pseuds/Aozumi_Tsuki
Summary: 他能看清楚整个世界的轮廓，我却不行。但从他的表现看来，完整的世界也乏善可陈，庸碌的人们每天被时间奴役着的同时，妄图追赶时间。
Series: 原创短篇小说集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865896





	【青春疼痛不知所云抑郁症文学】丧火

**Author's Note:**

> 2014年作。

1

我躺在沙发上，头颅微微后仰。

我能看见他站在露台上抽烟，烟雾飘到窗外。

天空被洗去了原有的彩色，漫天的乌云缓慢移动着。大片的灰白色不断蔓延进屋子，渐渐吞没了整个视野。

不多久他手上的烟烧到了末端，火星也随之寂灭下来。

我闭上了眼睛。

2

他俯身问我。

-不开心么？ 

-我想去你那里。

-行啊，来吧。

他带我跑上两楼，来到他的居所。

电梯停留在顶楼11层。

我已经数不清这是第几次来到这里，进门时那种些许的空落感却延续至今。多年来他家厅台上的那束假花没有更换过，长颈瓶里仍旧是一捧杂乱的廉价花饰。

3

我呆坐在书房里，桌前摊着书。他在我身后对着电脑，敲击键盘的声音劈啪作响，而随之而来的则是一串倒退键的声音。

照我听来，他忙活了半个钟头，也不过码了两行。

-电脑借我用一下。

-好。我去外面抽烟。

他仿佛得到了解脱，快步走出了屋子。

不出我所料，他的Scrivener页面至今停留在最初的两行字，光标在苍白色的背景下无趣地闪烁着。标题栏是空白的，正文写着主题和几种构思，都没能继续写下去。

“我想这是个无解之题。”

我用冰凉的手托着腮，电脑昏暗的光线刺痛着眼睛。网联不上去。

4

-也许你可以试着写些别的。

-我没什么兴致。

-那就设法找点乐子，人总是这样，横竖都不自在。

我觉得他说得很对。于是我们面对面盘腿坐在沙发上，漫不经心地说着话。

-我们认识有八年了吧？

-八年。

-我们的关系一直很好。

-确实，非常好。尽管我们性格迥异。

-这样掏心掏肺的谈话，通常是增进两人关系的契机。

-我们本就不分彼此。

-是啊……不分彼此。

5

说罢我用双手扼住了他的脖子。

他的神色有些讶异，半晌后换做了平静。

-你掐不死我。

我没有用力，他也没有反抗。

-你还没发觉么？

-我发觉了。

-这个空间已经容不下人了。

-嗯。也许你这样做很对。

他不带任何感情地笑了笑。

-那就用力扼紧我的脖颈，直到我死去。

我的表情非常难看。

-抱歉，我做不到。

6

昔日熙攘的地铁站如今空无一人，我扶着柱子，大口呼吸潮闷的空气，胸口的钝痛一阵阵传来，汗沁湿了后背的衣服。

我走上了车。他坐在最靠近车头的那节车厢里。

-就要开始了。

车尾处传来震耳的轰塌声，列车顶部划开了一条巨大的口子，向着车头处延伸。地面上的沙砾和大块的房屋碎片掉落下来，瞬间被高速前行的列车甩在了后面。

整个世界都在崩毁。

驾驶室的大门打开了，仪表盘显示列车正在自动操作。

-发送请求代码，确认后应该能实现强行脱节。

-再过四站就是终点站了。

犹如哭号的风声中，我看见他的嘴唇一张一合，却听不见他在说什么。

7

一直以来，我长久地游离在人群中。

我看到的事物明明暗暗，颠颠错错。我看不清旁人的脸，尽管我能知道他们长的什么样子。为了记住一些人的脸孔，我甚至将他们画在纸上。但这无济于事。理所当然地，我与他们没有情谊可言。

终于我发现，我在寻找我的欲求，而非寻找我所欲求的人或事。

最初他就存在于我的视野中了。

他能看清楚整个世界的轮廓，我却不行。但从他的表现看来，完整的世界也乏善可陈，庸碌的人们每天被时间奴役着的同时，妄图追赶时间。

我拥有人们所说的爱憎，他却没有。那种因赞许而生的喜爱，以及因陌路而存的憎恶，是我天性中的本能情感。

然而这种情感早就被扭曲得不成形了，因为他就是我。

而我也就是他。

8

地面的裂缝不由分说地向车头靠近，而我们的表现超乎寻常地镇定。

最后一刻来临前，我关上了驾驶室的门。顿时，地面坍塌和车轨摩擦的声音戛然而止，列车仿佛驶进了另一个黑暗的深谷，诡秘的静默尤显可怖。

恐怕前方没有生路，也没有结束。

-有没有火？

他没有回答，俯下身试图用打火机点燃废墟。

打火机发出了许多次清脆的响声，火苗在屡次挣扎后归于黯淡。

他反复着同样的动作。不知过了多久，火光就在一瞬间以燎原之势围绕周身。

火焰融化了我的视线，残存的感知在如斯暖意中走向消亡。


End file.
